Magnets are used in a variety of different devices to perform a variety of different functions. Magnets may be used to attach elements, position elements, align elements, and/or to accomplish a variety of other purposes.
In general, magnets have a magnetic primary field line that is orthogonal to their geometry. In other words, the magnetic primary field line is orthogonal to an attraction surface of the magnet. When the magnet is positioned parallel to and facing the attraction surface of another magnet, the two magnets efficiently attract each other.
For example, two halves of a magnetic clasp may include two orthogonal polarized magnets that have facing parallel attraction surfaces when the two halves touch. Attraction between the magnets may operate to keep the magnetic clasp closed.